


We Love You Too

by Kionos



Series: Comment Fic [1]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1267705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kionos/pseuds/Kionos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment Fic Prompt:Leverage, Elliot & the team, the team accidentally discovers Elliot has their names tattooed on his chest, near his heart</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Love You Too

“Eliot, Parker needs backup get inside now!”  
“Eliot switch shirts with Hardison, your knit will be suspicous.”  
Eliot growled something along the lines ‘aint no grifter’ but requiseced as he stripped out of his knit and flannel. I couldn’t help staring as he stripped all those muscles flexing and working. I’m not gay, but damn a brother can’t ignore the envious sight.   
“If your gonna just watch you could atleast buy me dinner, bubba!”  
“Oh right! Haha sorry here man Let get out of this…wait is that tattoo our names man!?”  
Eliot didn’t answer, but he didn’t stop me from leaning forward to take a closer look. It was our names, scrolled together to look more like a bird in flight. Right there on his pec over his heart.   
“C’mon boys lets get going!”  
“Rigth comin’, Hardison shirt.”  
~~  
“You really get our names tattooed?”  
“Its not the time, Parker!”  
“Why?”  
“’Cause we’re in the middle of a con!”  
“Not that, I mean why’d get our names tattooed?”  
“Cause you guys are the closest thing I’ve got to family.”  
Even Eliot’s reflexes were fast enough to block the hug as Parker practically flew toward him.   
“We love you too!”  
“There’s something wrong with you.”  
“She’s right man, we do.”  
“Dammit Hardison!”  
“kids lets get this con done. Then we can harass Eliot as a family”  
“Thanks for the save Nate.”


End file.
